Supporting clamps for bundles of wires or hydraulic tubing present a problem in all applications where the bundles are subjected to relative movement due to varying loads, vibration, and large temperature variations. It is important that the clamp hold the bundle tight to prevent wearing of the bundle by the clamp. On installations that require clamps for an almost infinite variation of bundle sizes it requires several different sizes of constant diameter clamps, and even then a single clamp diameter will require and range of resilient shims to cover a range of sizes of bundles.
It is known to use a one-piece clamp with a flexible strap that goes around a bundle and is inserted into a head to give an adjustable bundling tie with the strap locked to the head by a set of matching teeth on the strap and in the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,965 to Jerome T. Schuplin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,771 to Walter J. Litwin et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,808 to Walter J. Litwin, each show such a bundling tie. When a bundling tie is used as a clamp to support bundles under a heavy load, the flexible clamp can present a problem.